Touch
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: Genderbent. AU. Frances adores Mattie's body  and all of her , as the Canadian girl discovers one day.


**Title**: Touch  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Wordcount**: 2500+/-  
**Pairing/Characters**: fem!France/fem!Canada, mentions of others.  
**Warnings**: Er, groping? But that was part of the prompt, so...  
**Prompt**: _Fem!France/fem!Canada a Gakuen AU (or other au or canon situation with public changing.) Fem!France remarkig on how cute fem!Canada's bra and breasts are and groping her in a public shower or public dressing room._  
**A/N**: For the "maplesandroses" LJ community gift-a-thon. And… ok, so. I really need to expand this. And write about other pairings. I already have ideas, dammit

xxxxxxx

After missing what was probable the tenth shot in a row, Mattie sighed, tempted on giving up for the day. She tried practicing some dribbling, but she was too preoccupied and kept letting the ball go.

It was obvious she was not going to be able to concentrate. She had make a nice effort for the first few hours after school, but after more and more people left, leaving her alone, distracting herself was more and more of a chore.

Finally deciding to accept the fate awaiting her back home, she picked up the basketball and walked back to the changing room. She put everything in its proper place, and walked to her sports bag, searching for her clothes. She thought on showering, a nice, long shower back at home and how it would probably give her a few more precious moments without having to listen to Amelia.

… Oh, who was she kidding, her sister would probably stay in the bathroom with her and complain her ass off about Alice.

Sighing, she picked up her clothes and went to the showers. A quick shower couldn't hurt. She came out only a few minutes after, dressing and doing her hair in her usual low twin tails, before cursing because she didn't bring her spare t-shirt from her bag.

"Mattie? You're still here?" a voice with a distinct accent called behind her when she went to look for said t-shirt, and the Canadian girl gave a start.

Frances Bonnefoy was easily one of the prettiest and more popular girls in school. It wasn't just Mattie's – extremely biased, as she'd admit if you knew her enough – opinion, it was a fact widely known in school. The two had met in a party Mattie had attended because her sister had dragged Alice, a friend of both of them and classmate of Frances, and Alice had dragged her (typical situation for her).

The French girl had approached her first, seeing her alone. Mattie remembered her words clearly. "I know this isn't the best kind of party there is," she had said, and indeed, it was the typical party in which unless you were away from the music – and therefore away from people – you couldn't talk without yelling and beer had quickly excited some of the already troublesome kids. "But no beauty such as you should be making a face in a corner." Mattie had stared at her for a second, not really knowing what to say. "I'm Frances," she had said then, kissing her cheek. "You're Amélie's sister, right? Mattie?"

They talked for some time after that, their idle chat picking up quickly after they discovered a similar taste in books. Mattie would say she was actually having one of the greatest times of her life, but it ended much quicker than she'd hoped when Alice had seen Frances talking to her and they nearly had a fight right there…

"U-Uhm, yes… I was just practicing."

"Oh? It is weird to see you here without Amélie or Alice…" She was just out of the shower too, Mattie noticed just then, her blonde hair wet and clinging to her skin. Not to mention she only had her bra covering the upper part of her body.

"Mmm y-yes. W-what are you doing here, still?"

"Oh," she shrugged, starting to comb her hair. "Gil sent many balls to the roof today," she sighed, a bit exasperated, "and I lost at rock, papers, and scissors. I had to stay to chase the janitor and then go around the entire school trying to find out in which closet the stairs were." She rolled her eyes. "But now, seriously… Is something the matter? I know neither of them likes you to come back home alone…"

"They had a fight during lunch, and I didn't feel like being in the middle as usual," she answered tiredly after a moment of hesitation, trying not to stare at her.

"Oh." She made a face. "I know how that is, love. I sit with Alice sometimes, and if only one side of the argument is so tiresome, I can not imagine what it must be to deal with them both."

"Seriously, they're so annoying!" It wasn't in her to complain that much, but, in the weird occasion that she had to spend time with Frances, she always assured her they could talk about whatever she needed, and seriously, sometimes she needed to rant. "They're like kids! Ok, my sister _is_ a kid," Frances chuckled, and Mattie rolled her eyes at her, somewhat good-naturedly "but I expect better of Alice! It's like she doesn't _think_ when she's around my sister…"

"Ah, l'amour makes it hard to think, don't you think?" She winked, for good measure, as she thought once again on that weird feeling of… admiration? Mattie had for the British girl. It was beyond her how she could manage to look up at her so much. "But indeed, those two do behave like little kids when they're in this kind of situation… I can only hope they'll be calmed down or at least separated when you go home…" She kept taking care of her hair. "If they're still fighting tomorrow and if you want to, you're more than free to have lunch with me, and we can go somewhere after school if you want."

Mattie flushed, and her brain had the very, very much bad idea to remind her of that one time in which she'd ran into Frances when she was reading in some park and they'd spent the day together, only to end the day with Frances kissing her. It had been just a peck, but she'd been in cloud nine for the entire trip back home, and probably for a couple days afterwards. She thought it was a joke or some… Frances thing, since she and her two best friends weren't really keen on the concept of personal space, but… It had made her happy.

Perhaps it was her fault for not pressing the issue (as much as Felicia, one of her best friends, insisted that her "big sis" Frances liked her), but if her crush wasn't already very obvious, she didn't want to make it even more so, since she was sure, as much as Frances seemed to enjoy her company (and that a big step for her, since she'd spent the first few weeks doubting a popular girl would really want to spend time with her), she wouldn't want to _go out_ with her. So, she kept silent and they just kept hanging out whenever it was possible.

It would've been fine, except Frances kept doing things like that, and she was basically going crazy. It wasn't like they'd gone that far, not at all, but she seemed to have a way to drive her completely nuts. She wanted more, but not _more_, or maybe yes (and that train of thought was exactly what made her think she was going a bit crazy).

She really wanted to know whether it was her and her damn crush, or just Frances that made her feel like… like _that_ just by doing things like putting a hand in the lower part of her back or… basically anything she did.

"I hope so… and t-thanks… I'd like that" She looked at Frances, who was looking back at her, an eyebrow raised, and she yelped, realizing it probably looked like she was staring.

"You can look all you want~" Frances laughed, looking for another t-shirt.

"…" she honestly didn't know what to say, and, afraid of letting out some sort of squeaky and probably clearly in denial "No, I don't want to!" she turned around and started to search for a t-shirt.

"Oh, that is such a cute bra…"

Mattie jumped. Literally. She turned her head around, putting her arms around herself on instinct. _When_ had she gotten so _close_? She stuttered something unintelligible, feeling her cheeks almost on fire.

Hugging her from behind, Frances put her chin in the other girl's shoulder. "Blue looks great on you, Mattie~" she squeezed her. "It's a great surprise; I kept thinking you would be the type to wear something more… plain."

"What?" the Canadian girl managed to squeak out, partly trying not to process the fact that Frances had been thinking about her underwear, was mostly because she did not have many brain cells left functioning since she felt her body pressed against her. How she thanked God that at least Frances had put a t-shirt on.

"Well… considering those _clothes_" she said the word as if she didn't quite know how to express herself "you insist on wearing so often…"

"… hoodies are comfortable!" Mattie protested, already used to how Frances hated them and to how often the issue came up between them.

"I'm sure they are," she said as if to a child, laughing. She loved 'arguing' with her. As cute as her sometimes meek attitude was, she enjoyed greatly seeing her get passionate about something. After knowing her for some time, it was clear she was one of the few people who knew she could be like that, and it was a knowledge she treasured. It didn't mean that she didn't hate those hideous pieces of clothing (or that she really didn't think much of Quebecois French), though. "It doesn't matter in the end anyway, right? Even if you're dressing like that, you'll manage to make me turn around to look at you." One of her hands caressed her stomach, her hold on her firm.

Definitely feeling butterflies in her stomach, Mattie tried to stutter out some answer, but was unable to. What did you say to something like that, anyway? She ended up only squeaking when she felt the hand going more and more up.

"But I'm serious. This color looks gorgeous on you…" something about the way it made Mattie look had truly captivated when she took off her t-shirt. "And it makes your breasts look great, did you know? It's easy to tell you're quite… ah, gifted," she smiled when she heard another embarrassed squeak, "but I hadn't noticed just how much. Yours are bigger than mine, right?" She gave a slight grope to her chest.

"F-Frances!"

"I'm sorry… Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked, taking her hands off.

Mattie took several calming breaths. She was uncomfortable actually, but just a bit, and not the bad kind. But she really didn't trust her voice to be stable to explain that, so she just uttered: "n-no…"

Sighing, relieved, Frances embraced her from behind again, her hand squeezing her breast softly again. She listened intently to Mattie, only hearing the sound of her breathing, in and out, in and out. "I don't think you really know how pretty you are, mon ange," she sighed.

"…I'm not."

"Oh, but you are. You have such a beautiful body," there was a full on grope on her breasts this time, and one of her hands traced the side of her body with the tip of her fingers, making her twitch and shiver between her arms. "I quite love the shape of your breasts, you know?" she caressed them with a finger, whispering. "Actually, you have a splendid figure. It seems you don't quite see it… I happen to think it's a waste."

"I… I… _**Frances**_!"

"Mmm? It's the truth…"

"… You shouldn't say those things…" Ok, it was probably quite the stupid thing to say, but coherency or pretending she ask why she said those things was probably too much to ask of her at the moment.

"Mmm…" she turned Mattie around slowly, and undid her ponytails, letting her tremendous weakness for the girl's hair get the better of her, burying a hand in her wet locks. "Why? Isn't it perfectly fine to tell something like that to the person you like?"

"Eh?"

"I like you," she said simply.

"You… You like me?" she repeated dumbly.

Frances blinked, a bit taken aback. "You mean you didn't know?"

"… no?"

"Oh. I thought you just…" she laughed, hugging the Canadian girl tight.

"_You like me_?" she repeated, her tone seeming to hint the fact had just gotten to her.

"Plenty." She touched Mattie's nose with the tip of her finger. "I thought I was obvious, you know. My friends tease me about it all the time…"

"No… maybe… I mean, I just didn't think _you_ of all people… I can't believe someone like you would look at someone like me and-" she groaned. "That sounds lame…" she lowered her head, covering her face with her hand.

"You flatter me~! Or maybe it's my fault for lending you those awful romance novels just to see your face after you read them.." she said teasingly, breaking into a grin when Mattie looked up at her, glaring. "No, no, don't" she chastised when Mattie tried to look down again after they make eye contact.

"Mmm…" squirming, Mattie tried to keep her eyes on Frances'. "Frances…"

"Oui?"

"I… I like you too." She said in a low tone, stretching to brush her lips against the other girl's.

Pleasantly surprised at her actions, Frances hugged her really tight, going after her lips again. Mattie, apparently only now remembering she wasn't wearing a t-shirt, flailed out of her embrace.

"T-shirt, t-shirt!" she exclaimed, her face now nearly scarlet. "Eeep?" she asked when Frances embraced her from behind again. "I should put something on…" she tried to explain.

"And I will not try to stop you, as much as I would like that, love, but…"

"But…?" shyly, she put a hand on France's arms around her.

"Don't be so nervous, mon amour, yes?" she dropped a kiss behind her ear and let her go change.

She walked on a slight daze, a hand over her ear, until she put on her t-shirt. Hesitating for a second, she came back to Frances, embracing her herself. She gave a slight sigh when the other girl hugged her back, and rested her face on her body, oddly comfortable. "We should go… it's kind of late to be in school already, right?" She made no effort on moving, though.

"Perhaps… What do you say about going for some ice-cream, though?"

"Mmm…"

"Amélie hasn't called yet, right? We can have some as we walk back to your house, right?"

"Okay…" she smiled up at the French girl. "Okay," she repeated, smiling even wider when Frances kissed her again.


End file.
